


Diletti

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 与你的初次重逢





	Diletti

“解除诅咒后最想做的事是什么？”

“没什么其他的，继续训练蠢纲吧。”

“去拜访功夫高强的武师，把这几十年来荒废掉的时间尽快地弥补回来。”

“对方解除诅咒后最想做的事是什么？”

“谁知道呢。”

“不足为外人道也。”

**

没有人会忘记那一天的漫天大火，彩虹般七色的火焰汹涌着各自不同的愿望，在那方才不久经历过残杀的公园燃起了意料之外的希望。火焰预示着毁灭与新生，它幻化成一场小规模战争的休止符，代表着另一场延续几十年的战斗的尾声，以及另一个的开始。

明亮的赤色火焰中渐渐塑造出一个形体，那引起了留在不远处的女孩关于古老神话的想象。一平揉揉眼睛，宽大的袍袖在熊熊的岚之火炎中飞舞鼓动，上升的气流掀起那人赤红的前襟与黑色的发辫，那一如凤鸟般的身影让她产生某种飞翔的错觉。发出火炎的不是她所熟悉的小小的人儿，她来不及控制巨大的错愕，女孩子糯甜的声音打破了刚刚安静下来的公园一角。

“师父！”

这声将风从仪式中唤醒，过度使用火焰令身体体会到了难得的精疲力竭。徒然升高的视线让他在第一个瞬间没有找到声音的主人，他有些恍然地低下头，他小小的徒弟跑过来，头顶尚不足以达到他的膝盖。

“里包恩！”/“拉尔！！”/“可乐尼洛！”/“玛蒙！”/“太完美了！”/“居然恢复了。”

惊喜的声音各处响起，一个大圆圈随即散成了许多小圈子。风蹲下身子，任由脸蛋红红的徒弟拉着自己的手。一平显得有些害羞，如此的体格差还没有体验过，尤其是看到对方那张与云雀恭弥好似一个模子里出来的脸，一时间除了高兴和满腹的疑问，也不知如何面对。

风只是耐心地回答着徒弟一个接一个的问题，余光扫过几步开外的人群，终难以从那个最大最热闹的一个上移开。他再熟悉不过的西装笔挺的男人立于圈子的中心，无需回头即知道对方也在看着这边。杀手的目光像是无意般地瞟过再瞟过，暂时代替了那双有力的手，不知餍足地抚摸他的全身。他不由得回忆起很多年前那件早已弃之不用的旧袍服上，被那双手拧出的错综复杂的纹路。

里包恩感到了喉咙的干渴，杀手在心里对这耐性的考验嗤之以鼻，却无法抑制全身心的冲动。

他们对着不同的人说些应景的无聊话，他们听到笑容下同样鼓胀的心音。

这一刻实在等了太久。

 

“你来了。”风打开房间的门，微笑着把里包恩迎进来，语气依旧平缓得像是没发生过什么事一样：“现在继续住在云雀那孩子家也不方便，就找了旅馆。你还住在纲吉……”

下一刻他被人死死地抵在了墙上，任是再怎么放松，这种失误对于武术家来说还是无法原谅，那么只有一种可能性。

黑色的礼帽在冲撞中掉落，被弯折了边缘，最后稳稳地扣在地毯上。杀手的额头几与风的相触，对方细密的刘海碰到光洁的前额，黑色的眼睛看入另一对黑色的瞳孔。燥热的鼻息相互交融，他们的嘴唇微微张启，被放大数倍的呼吸声震荡在整个房间。

里包恩的双手撑着风的肩膀，后者顺势抬起胳膊，环住他的腰。

那不再是婴儿软绵绵的小手和瘦弱的胳膊，而是成人肢体。婴儿的姿态维持了太久，在将近放弃希望的觉悟中，他们几乎忘掉了如何正确地使用它们。

伸出手臂即可触摸、即可拥抱 彼此，有这样的体验，上一次是什么时候呢？

停滞的动作持续了几秒，肩膀的起落肺部的盈缩顺着四只手在彼此的身体间流动，那无疑让并不顺畅的呼吸更加紊乱。他们彼此都是这世界上数一数二的强者，冷静与克制自不在话下，但这停滞显然并非出于理性的警告。

面对着暌违数十年的自己和对方，被耸然而至的冲动操纵的身体和大脑难以正常地运转，他们同时感到自己的四肢正在颤抖，有什么东西正要冲破肉身的阻拦。

风动了动嘴唇，那一向微笑着的嘴第一次无法平静地组织出一个完整的句子。双唇甫一相碰就粘黏起来，他需要用多几分力才能让它们再次张开，那让一个简单的动作显得相当困难。

“里包恩……”

就像是抛下一枚深水炸弹一样，摇摇欲坠的平静被彻底打破。里包恩猛地吻上了近在咫尺的嘴唇。杀手用上了所有的力气，左手钳在对方的脑后令风尽可能地靠近自己。掌心中的人没有逃开，他甚至没能保持他所熟悉的游刃有余的克己。风完全地打开了自己的口腔，他的舌头迎上去，包卷着里包恩的，彼此的舌尖触到对方舌根处柔软的皮肉，任凭对方吮咬着自己，自己也肆意地回应着对方。

里包恩的右手在风的身后抓出千回百转的衣褶，手臂的力量将风抱紧的同时粗鲁地撕扯着风的衣衫，长衫经不住这样的蹂躏，半截肩膀自宽松的领口处露出。那只手像期待已久般地抓住它赤红的后领，毫不犹豫地将它整个地拽了下去。

“我从以前起就喜欢你这衣服。”

这句话用尽了肺部所有的空气，里包恩不得不加大吸气的力度。

嘴唇稍稍分离，没有技术性可言的吻让两人都产生了轻微的晕眩。里包恩舔舔沾湿的嘴角，他自然不会让它离开风的皮肤太久。双唇再次吻上风的，却在下一刻游移到了下颔，继而绵延而下弯过了他下巴的曲线。里包恩吮吸着下颚柔嫩的皮肤，时而用门齿啃咬着，他将风的喉结整个吸入嘴里，满意地感到对方不规律的痉挛。风被这个吻顶着只得高高地扬起头颅，更加重了他将要因此窒息的幻觉。

他想起很久前东方人还不太熟练，总被这个动作弄得咳嗽不已，但里包恩从未怀疑过风的潜力，对方适应的速度总是能给他惊喜。

拿管了枪的双手强而有力，代替了褪去的衣衫，绞缠着每一寸暴露在外的身体。

风的双手胡乱地扯着对方的衣服，里包恩通常不系西装的纽扣，但却从不忽视领带与衬衫的整齐。里包恩打领带的方式风太过于熟悉，武者将手伸进领带与衣领间的狭缝，无需观看也知道纯黑的领带应声而落，三角形的扣结漂亮地散开，与礼帽和长衫一起被毫不怜惜地丢在地上。

衬衣的扣子有几个是解开的，又有几个是硬扯开的，风没有去想。使用蛮力并不是他的原则，而他无暇顾及。七粒扣子，纵使缝制得再坚韧对于世界第一的武术家还是太过于脆弱了，尤其是他认为它们应当为他敞开的时候。

褶皱得乱七八糟的衣服直延伸到床边，搅在一起的黑色和白色的长裤险些缠住了笨拙的脚步。里包恩的双手近乎疯狂地搂抱着风的身体，手指肚的茧子摩擦着后背的肌肉，十指几乎嵌入到了那具肉体，它们拼命地将它扣向他。

即使是他们第一次的性爱，他也从未如此渴望着占有风的全部。

吻落在风的面庞的各个角落，从以前起里包恩就很喜欢这样吻他，大多的时候会带有些玩笑的性质。但这次不同，湿热得有些沉重的吻夺去了思考的余裕让风的大脑一阵放空，里包恩的手依然扶在风的后脑，胳膊肘紧紧地夹着他的肩膀，他动弹不得。嘴唇不知何时接近他的耳畔，脸颊相贴，过近的距离令粗重的鼻息成倍放大，揪着风的心和身体一起紧缩，他感到整个空间里只有那一个声音。

“风……我、我……”

不像是有意识地想要表达什么，里包恩不停地重复着同样的字词。风无以回应只得更加用力地抱紧对方。男人的背脊耸动着，绷紧的肌肉勾勒出坚实的骨骼。皮肤与皮肤相触，手心都是湿的，分不出是谁的汗液。

略微停顿的动作让风不由得期待更多，风感到自己几乎用尽了攒了一辈子的自制力，去压制着想要向对方索求更多的冲动。他伸出舌头，想要尽可能细致地勾画着里包恩的耳廓，但还是粗糙了许多。他的舌片卷起里包恩翘起的鬓角，从发丝的中端直滑向发根的末梢，耳畔愈加急促的呼吸回应着他的动作。武者的双唇含住耳垂的弧度，以舌尖舔舐那一小片柔滑的半圆，那是这个过于坚强的男人从内到外少数几处可以用这个词形容的地方。他张开嘴，用虎牙的尖端轻咬耳际的软骨。酥麻的触觉刚刚停歇，舌头又灵活地转到耳背，意料之中地听到那紧抱着自己的身躯发出轻微的喘息。

他们对彼此的身体太了解不过了。

失了节奏的鼻息缠绕在里包恩耳边时，后者感到同样无法抗拒的吸引力。武术家血脉的跳动顺着早已脱得全身光裸的肌肤源源不断地传递给他。他将手臂伸长再伸长，手掌张大再张大，固执得想要囊括下更大的范围。他想要拥抱他，拼命地拥抱他，让风的一切属于他，也将一切给他。那在变成婴儿的几十年间从不敢想象的事情，那只出现在他被消除记忆术整的支离破碎的残梦中的事情，这过于真实的体感无异于一道在过去与现实间劈下的惊雷，他又看到了他再熟悉不过的风。

风以一个吻结束了他难得的主动，里包恩顺势松了松怀抱，让对方把头埋在自己的颈窝。他感到身体的颤抖，起初他以为是自己，但很快地，他发现那颤抖的源头是风。

“还好吧？”他们坐在床上，炙热发胀的下体相互触碰，散发着汗液的身体都在急切地期待下一个步骤，这问题显然太不合时宜。

“别担心。”风摇摇头，细碎的额发黏黏地粘在里包恩的肩膀，他闭起眼睛，听到两个心脏的跳动。

“只是太久、太久没见面，有点……过于激动了。”

他难以完成这个句子。

“那有什么不好。”

里包恩猛地将风推开，在对方尚未来得及反应时吻上那被啃咬得更为红润的嘴唇，边享受着风因措手不及而加剧了的喘息。里包恩顺势将风压在床上，黑发披散在雪白的枕头，它们的长度与他所熟悉的分毫不差。

“唔……等……”

风用尽力气移开了嘴唇，本已费力的呼吸经不住这样的折腾，对方的唇舌不仅占据了他全部的注意力，也掠夺了他的氧气。风甩甩头以使视线中的男人变得清楚一些，两人离得太近，他在那双黑眼睛中看到有些失神的自己。

“没事的，把身体交给我。就像以前那样。”

男人定定地看着他，露出他一贯的自信的笑容，一瞬间风以为与上次看到这个目光的时刻并未相隔太久，至少之间没有这数十年的距离。那双眼睛依然能在第一时间刺穿他的想法，就像他能看透他的一样。

“好。”

风抬起手臂，抱住里包恩的后颈，将手指插入到对方的黑发之中。

里包恩的门齿一路啃咬着风的肩膀，男性的身体需要更强的刺激，他很清楚，尤其是对于风这样肉体不知经受了多少锤炼的武术家。与他之前经历过的女人相比，敏感性差了许多，但那却更能激起杀手探索的欲望，所获得的成就感自然就有了云泥之别。

因此他没有在上半身过多地停留。

风全身一凛，里包恩缓慢向下移动的身躯触到他坚挺的下体。杀手刻意将身体保持在一个微妙的距离，从肚脐开始，上腹，肋骨，胸口，喉咙，下巴，嘴唇，舌尖，无一例外地以将触未触的态势擦过风欲望的尖端。男人用手背擦掉沾了液体的下颔，看着风微微侧头，露出个咬着牙关的表情。

“你果然还是喜欢这样。”

里包恩再次挺起身子，凑在风的耳边说。他拨开武术家散乱的鬓角，像是回报他一样，细细地舔过深藏在黑发里的耳朵。这对风同样适用，他满意地听到身下的人泻出一丝舒适的低吟。

指尖沾了些风溢出的液体，在腹股沟处来来回回地滑动。并着的双腿被解除了防备，它们微微地张开，让他得以触摸到更多。

手指悄悄地伸向更深处的位置。

他很感谢风让他回复了几分正常的心态，即使这对于眼前的汹涌的欲念来说几乎不构成威胁，但里包恩现在多少能压住那些太过于直接的念头，而这已足够。

“唔……”异物的突入让风皱紧了眉头，那孔穴过于狭窄，指尖刚刚进入就被肌肉死死夹住，风的身体因此而重新颤抖。里包恩侧了侧身，让风抱紧自己。

“没事的，放松点。”

从未有过如此激烈的抗拒，那令里包恩放慢了推进的速度，以一种同样从未尝试过的温柔语气安抚着对方。那不能怪风。诅咒的时间比他们当初相遇的年岁都要长，里包恩丝毫不意外这个过程中他们对彼此会变得不那么熟悉，那是他能预料到的，但真实的抵触却让他增了几分顾虑。

所幸抵抗并未持续很久，手指一节节地没入，他又一次亲身体会到了风体内的温热触觉。

里包恩试着活动手指，动作瞬间令风吸了一口冷气。抱着里包恩的双臂不自觉地痉挛，它们几乎使不上力气。风把脸埋在里包恩的胸前，口中吐出的热气却将对方的皮肤和自己的脸颊弄得更加炙热，他进退两难。

“啊……！”

愈发自由的手指准确地触到了他的敏感点，令风下意识地溢出一声舒适的喘息，还没缓过神却已发出第二声、第三声，听在耳里就更是忘情。羞耻的声音唤醒了风蛰伏的记忆，他忽然想起很久以前在西西里度过的夜晚和白天。

那时他们还年轻，还处于最骄傲的巅峰时期，无论是身体还是心灵。

“好久没听到这样的声音了，真令人怀念。”里包恩挑起风的下巴，在对方脸上找到同样难耐的神情。

“我知道你不会说停下的。”他吮着风的唇瓣，在亲吻中手指整个没入了风的身体。风的脸颊上显出了难得的潮红，里包恩不由得吞吞口水，似乎是将那些被封在唇齿之间的呻吟全部吞下似的，那无疑让他有种与对方一起经历高潮的错觉。里包恩将手指小心地抽出，末了还用湿漉漉的指尖一圈圈描摹方才插入的地方。

“不轻易表露感情，但很坦率，我喜欢你这一点。”

“我也是。”风微微撑起身子，回吻对方。

里包恩翻过身，将风压在身下，以亲吻再次确定他的状态。风比以往都要亢奋得多，却像是有什么既定的目标似的，始终将兴奋点克制在他们熟悉的程度。那并不成功，里包恩知道，早在这场性爱开始前他就连克制本身都已然丢弃。

杀手没有意识到，那也是他自身的状态。

他将性器靠近风时，身下的人很明显地一抖，却又像是安抚他似的露出个微笑。里包恩拍拍风的脸颊，将他的双腿抬得高了些。

挺进的瞬间里包恩几乎无法呼吸，那紧致湿热的甬道以强有力的收缩迎接他。奇异的畅快无疑迫使他更急促地深入，男人的忍耐力已经达到极限。

疼痛感随着里包恩的津动而加剧，但它并未持续多久即转为快感。体内造次的凶器以他所熟悉的节律运动，它再次麻痹了他的感知觉，那让他恍然觉得此刻并非身处于并盛的旅馆，而是在意大利里包恩的那张大床上，或是香港自己的家。

但他们已经不可能在那些地方了。

两个人同时惊觉。

心理上撕裂般的不适感阻滞了里包恩的动作，他有些懊恼地发现自己力不从心。腰部的迎合逐渐停止，那最大程度上吸引了他的注意力。他低下头，对上风的目光。

武术家扬起胳膊，将手贴在里包恩的面颊。他曾有很多次对着婴儿软绵绵的脸庞，默默地想象原本属于意大利人的英挺的棱角。触摸到的肌肤和骨骼与当初并无二致，但内里却大不相同。

他们不可能靠着记忆生活。

纵然记忆再美好再宝贵，也没有这个必要。

“没事的，里包恩。”

“见到你之前我就在想，盼了那么久终于得以重逢，这一次一定要尽兴。现在反省一下，连我都这么想，你一定有更高的期望吧。”

一滴汗珠自里包恩的发梢滑下，落在风的右脸颊。

“不过仔细想想，这并非重逢。这一次没有那么重大的意义，我们还有很多时间。” 

眼睛因那滴汗珠的溅落而下意识地眨了眨，黑色中映着深红的眸子，他所喜欢的丹凤眼。

“我们不是，一直都在一起吗？”

汗珠顺着风的脸颊滑下，直滑入丛生的长发，风笑笑，没有抬手去擦。一大段话因气息不稳而时深时浅，偶尔还漏了几个音节，语毕时脸上已然带了他最熟悉的笑容。里包恩忽然发现，那笑容少了几分数十年前风年轻时昂扬凌厉的意气，却和这数十年来他所熟识的那个红色婴儿的微笑重叠起来，它在他所未发觉的地方变得更加稳重，也更加温暖。

刹那间仿佛打开了一个闸门般地，他们的往昔如洪水一般地险些将里包恩冲离了现实。

他已经想不起具体的年份，记忆的片段里有人说中国到意大利还算方便，香港毕竟是个交通枢纽，航空线路四通八达；有人安静地微笑，礼貌地用异国语言道了声谢谢；有人摊开手，几个黄铜弹壳乒乒乓乓地掉落；有人在落石掉下时，关心着大树上的鸟巢；有人总是唠唠叨叨，说教起来没完没了；有人学做意大利面；有人日日练武，每天都起得很早……

不、不止这些，这些还不够。

有人在他最颓丧时打开他的房门；有人和他一起做了漫长的旅行；有人明明隐居着，却总是飞到世界各处寻找铁面人的下落；有人穿着宽大的长衫，袖子长得拖到了地上；有人说徒弟就拜托你了，她想做个杀手；有人吃麻婆豆腐被辣得流泪，让他抓住弱点好一顿整；有人说顺着风向的话，风就会自己落入你的手中；有人还是唠唠叨叨，说教起来没完没了；有人在他每天经过的路上卖包子，不动声色地送包子给他；有人说前一夜也做了同样的梦；有人说爱他……

他们的过去和现在之间并非被生生地隔断，那里面填塞得满满的是作为彩虹之子的日日夜夜，他们在漫长的岁月中为着同一个诅咒而挣扎，绝望，互相支持，一路走到了这里。风说得对，他们并不是重逢。

杀手像是卸下了所有的负担一般地显出个舒心的笑容。

“你说得对。”

风放松了心情，正欲收回手却不想被紧紧抓住，里包恩将那只毫无防备的手臂折向风的耳边，把全身的重心压在上面。另一只手握住风因情绪转移而有些失去了精神的下体。

“！”

武术家显然没有预料到里包恩的突然袭击，几分钟前的迟滞一扫而空，直冲上头顶的快感瞬间剥夺了风将要出口的话语。

男人以一声粗重的喘息再次提醒他集中注意力。

“唔啊……哈……啊…………”

体内的性器一下一下地加快了抽插的速度，以最恰到好处的角度和强度，毫不犹豫地撞击在他最脆弱的部位。下体被里包恩紧紧握、有力地套弄着，在那只温暖的手中逐渐胀大。被自己的体液弄得湿漉漉的手指不时按压着尖端的凹槽，连同身后的冲撞一起，给予他过电般地刺激。高潮如同暴风骤雨般来得过于猛烈，风很快就被整个地卷了进去，满脑子只剩下不断升级的快感。空着的手徒劳地想攀住里包恩的背脊，却抬了两次都失了准心，只能用力抓着对方上下套弄的手臂。

“里、里包…………啊……”

被自己弄得猝不及防的身体给予津动的性器以更强烈的反应，湿热的内壁将他彻底点燃，他甚至能感到肌肉张翕的缝隙。风微微扭动着腰部，很快地配合上他的动作，每一次都将他更紧密地包裹。

身体发出的水声充盈着整个房间，与不加抑制的呻吟相伴，似是另一条鼓荡情绪的河流。这声音是自己的抑或是风的？对此的分辨毫无意义。即将冲顶的快感彻底迷乱了男人的意识，他卸下所有的防线，毫无保留地让自己整个身心投入到与风的欢爱中。

数十年前他是如此地着迷于这个人，而这种感情从未改变过。

在永不长大的婴儿身体内，心灵一年年变得苍老而沉重，一步步迈向一个不得好死的必然结局，那滋味到底怎样或许连他们自己都说不清楚。

数十年间他们都已经变了，但他们依旧彼此熟识。

“风…………我……”

两具身体瞬间绷紧。

里包恩花了好久尝试平复呼吸，他从风的身体里小心地退出来，方才意识到已被抓出条条红道的手臂。身下人失焦的眼神与散乱的黑发看起来实在有些狼狈，里包恩伸出手，替风把挡着眼睛的头发梳到一边。

风花了好一阵子才喘过气来。他睁睁汗水粘黏的双眼，对上同样黑色眼睛，带着精疲力竭的倦意，他们相视而笑。

里包恩俯下身，双手垫在风的脑后，后者自然地抬起手臂，一个长长的拥吻。

“……爱着你。”

 

**

“Benvenuti a Palermo.”

机舱里的欢迎声响起，又一架不太准点的飞机降落在巴勒莫国际机场。梳了个长辫子的男人拉着个不大的旅行箱，离约定的时间晚了数个小时，脚步不由得有些着急。

“Chaos” 里包恩抬手，如往常一样，站在接机队伍的外围。

“抱歉，久等了。”风挤出人群，由着同伴接过拉杆箱。

里包恩掏出那只藏在宽大的袍袖中的手，不著痕迹地塞了把钥匙，而后又将那拳头整个握在掌心。轻松地摇摇头，带着风向出口走去。

“也没有等多久。”

他笑着说。

 

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
